zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Pols Voice
Pols Voice are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a type of large rodent, and according to the The Legend of Zelda instruction manual, a type of Ghost. They have large, rabbit-like ears, which causes them to be vulnerable to certain noises. Pols Voice are very hard to predict in their movement, varying between a linear, rushing attack and a high, bouncing arc. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Pols Voice appeared in a few different dungeons. They were among Link's more difficult enemies. They moved erratically, walking fairly quickly in one direction and taking arcing leaps without warning. They required many hits from the sword to kill, and didn't bounce back when stabbed. They were, however, very weak to arrows. An arrow would pass straight through a Pols Voice, enabling Link to kill many of them with one shot. There was a good deal of confusion about the correct means of dealing with Pols Voice in Legend of Zelda, because of the notation about their weakness for noise. The Japanese console included a microphone which allowed the player to make noises that would make the Pols Voice easier to kill. However, the North American console had no such microphone. Many players mistakenly believed the noise clue referred to the whistle, and were surprised to find that the instrument has no effect on the creatures whatsoever. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Pols Voice are somewhat slower moving than they are in The Legend of Zelda. They leap around the floor, resting in between leaps. They are immune to Link's sword; it repels them but doesn't damage them. The Hookshot stuns them but does no damage. It takes four arrows to kill a Pols Voice, and they are destroyed instantly with a bomb or if Link plays the Ocarina. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Pols Voice can be defeated by throwing a pot or Bomb at them. Also, if Link has one, an instrument; either one of the flute's for Link's animal companions or the Harp of Ages, will instantly kill them. They can usually be found within the confines of a small enclosed area. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Pols Voice are first seen in the Temple of Courage. If they hear Link, they will lunge at him and try to swallow him with their large, leech-like mouths. Blowing or yelling into the Nintendo DS's microphone will make them stop and fold up their ears, making them easy to kill with a single sword swipe. Theory Pols Voice bear a resemblance to the Bunny Hood, a recurring mask in the series. This may not be a coincidence however; when Link sells the Bunny Hood to the Running Man in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he states upon receiving the mask, "I bet with those long ears you can hear the voices." This quote may very well signify a connection between the Pols Voice and the Bunny Hood. Category:Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies